Stormy Weather
by omgelsanna
Summary: A smutty smut about Elsa and Anna. I don't own Frozen or anything like that. Insets! its just straight up smut.


"Elsa?" a familiar voice spoke from outside the Queen's chamber. "Elsa, are you in there? Please, let me in." Anna began to push the wooden door open only to be greeted by a half awake Elsa questioning her impromptu meeting.  
"I can't sleep in the thunder like this, it scares me...if they sky is awake, than _I'm_ awake."  
"Oh Anna," Elsa whispered, pulling her younger sister into her chest, "it's okay. I'm here."

The small redhead mustered up all her courage and finally asked the question that she had come for, "Elsa, can I sleep in your bed, with you...?" Elsa didn't think this to be an issue, and wrapped her arm around the younger, guiding her to the bed in the dark stormy night. She had no idea that on the inside Anna was electric. She admired Elsa's beauty and grace. Elsa had a way of being unnervingly sexy and still composed and elegant. Anna knew that if she was ever going to have her sister the way she desired, she had to go for her in this moment, but before she could begin to devise a plan, Elsa rolled into the princess, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her small frame into her own cold body.  
In response, Anna latched herself tightly against the young Queen's body, hearing the sound of her own quickened heartbeat.  
"Make one wrong move and she will know", Elsa thought to herself. "Don't feel, don't feel this. I feel it...conceal it, don't let it show", Elsa could swear Anna's heart was pounding against her chest. She was pulling herself mighty close. "Conceal", Elsa slid her leg between her sisters, "don't feel", Anna placed her hand on Elsa's soft cheek and tried to look into the Queen's pale blue eyes, "don't let it show", Elsa caught the bright green eyes gazing questioningly into her own, "now she knows", the Queen thought.

Without a word, the green eyed princess shut her eyelids in a leap of faith and kissed the gorgeous blonde. The relief and arousal that hit Elsa in the pit of her stomach was too much for the royal. She clutched her ice cold fingers on each side of the redhead's face and deepened their kiss, toying with her lips, putting all of her passion into that moment. The sudden change of pace caught the younger off guard. She felt her heart skip a beat as she grasped onto her elder and allowed her to take control for the moment. Elsa pulled away and looked longingly at Anna. A delightfully sexy smolder burned in Elsa's eyes as Anna instinctively tore the frost hems of Elsa's dress, exposing her soft white skin.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, and for a moment the girl realized the weight of the situation.  
"Elsa, I...-"  
"Anna please, don't", she trailed off.  
"Elsa I am so sorry, I just thought that-"  
"Stop! Don't stop, please" the blonde teased.

In a moment Anna was atop the blonde, kissing her way around her exposed skin, and ghosting her curves. Anna knew she was in charge, but the roles were quickly reversed when Elsa forced her sister's hands above her head, kissing harshly into the side of her pale neck. She slid her hands under the princess's nightgown and had it off in a moment. As the blonde began laying sloppy kisses along the other girl's chest, Anna took advantage of the position her sister had her in by quickly wrapping her legs around her and shamelessly grinding into her pelvis. Elsa welcomed the sudden contact by letting out a hungry moan. She opened her eyes and gazed upon the perfect redhead, sweating and panting, trying to send herself over the edge. Elsa tore herself away from Anna and glared at her body in the moonlight, admiring the rise and fall of her freckled chest, her bright green eyes glowing with lust and passion. Before the princess could open her mouth to protest the separation, Elsa had freed Anna of the icy binding above her head and was now running her hands along her body and kissing her passionately. Instinctively Anna latched onto Elsa, overpowering her and placing herself atop the queen. Knowing she didn't have the magic advantage, Anna pinned Elsa's wrists to the bed and began kissing her gently while she ground her hips into Elsa.  
"I'm yours, Anna", Elsa blurted.  
This excited Anna, "Damn right you are" she replied, before kissing down Elsa's body until her face met her hips. Elsa struggled under the girl, feeling her perfectly executed licks and barley able to hold onto reality. Before the Queen could finish, Anna brought her lips to her neck to kiss her while locking her in a tight embrace. She felt warm and safe in that moment, but before the feeling could settle, the younger was back down between her hips using her mouth and fingers to bring the queen back up to speed.  
"FINALLY", exhaled Elsa. And with that, the younger was hovering above the blondes hips, trailing her fingers across her stomach and legs. "Why are you doing this Anna? Please...Anna, Anna I _need_ you. Please don't stop."  
At her command Anna was back down using only her mouth while her hands hungrily groped the Queen. She didn't remove herself until the elder was positively finished. When she was done, Anna came back up and embraced her sister, holding her close and whispering sweet nothings while she fell asleep.

In the early hours Elsa awoke still wrapped up in Anna's arms. With the sudden rush of memory from the night before, she began kissing her sisters sleeping lips in a blaze of fury. Anna began to come out of her slumber, feeling the icy warm sensation of the monarch's skin pressing into her. Meanwhile, the blonde slowly kissed down Anna's neck to her chest, keeping her in place by holding her hips on the bed. After teasing her breasts with her mouth, she moved back to the princesses' lips to kiss them sweetly as she pressed their bodies together. Just as the younger girl was becoming accustomed to this new sensation Elsa dropped down to her stomach and began planting a trail of kisses from there to her hips, slowing the kisses to painfully teasing speed. This show was interrupted by Anna's desperate cries, "Please, Elsa, Please keep going!"  
This only caused the older woman to move her mouth back up to the red head's mouth, kissing her slow and softly. The younger was about to protest the teasing but was swiftly interrupted by a hard swipe across her sex. The Queen looked devilishly into Anna's eyes as she ground her hips into her own hand, and using that to press her fingers deeper into the freckled girl. Her free hand was on the tanned spotted cheek, fingers wrapped in soft strawberry-blonde hair, as her lips met the ones before her in a deep passionate kiss.

Cold fingers filled the warm girl as she drowned in intoxication from the sweet nothings being whispered in her ear. Just as her body began caving into the ensuing orgasm, the Snow Queen removed her fingers and began to kiss the others body in what seemed like every spot all at once. Anna moaned at the frustration and pleasure that were fighting in her stomach.  
Elsa's mouth was already slowly moving between the younger's hips when she heard the delicious moan that caused her to forget about the teasing, the dominating display, and give into Anna's desires.  
"I love you Anna," Elsa breathed into the Princess's hips.

She kept her mouth there until Anna had finished, and then she crawled back up the bed to hold the girl in her arms, kissing her deeper than she could have imagined possible. When kissing lost interest to the blonde, she dropped down and began nipping, sucking, and licking at the soft sensitive skin of Anna's inner thighs and lower abdomen. She began using her fingers and her tongue to sensuously to bring the girl dangerously close to the edge once more. Removing her mouth and hands for a final tease, Anna screamed out at Elsa, pleading with her to finish what she had started. She did.

As Anna's chest rose and fell, regaining the breath she had lost from crying out in ecstasy, her lover wrapped her arms tightly around her. Elsa began kissing her sisters cheek.  
"Elsaaaaa," Anna purred.  
"I love you, Anna," whispered Elsa.  
"I love you too," replied a small, sweet, shy voice.


End file.
